Taken By An Angel, But Taken Too Soon
by SugarhogRose
Summary: She slowly walked up the hill to her destination, his hand gently squeezing hers, giving her the comfort she needed to carry on... Sayonara My little Angel. Sonamy. Please read and review. D Kinda sad, you've been warned. One-shot. Hope you like it. x


I'm back with a new story! Hope you like it. Please read and review, it'll make me happy lol =D

Disclaimer: I own nobody except from Eternity Rose the Hedgehog. (Still dreaming)

**

* * *

**

**Taken by An Angel, But Taken too Soon**

She slowly walked up the hill to her destination, his hand gently squeezing hers, giving her the comfort she needed to carry on.

The wind was blowing gently and the blossom was sprinkling down onto the stone pathway. The sun was slowly setting and it would soon be dark. Then the sun would swap its duty with the moon and the diamonds of the night sky would all come out and twinkle effortlessly. However, until then the clouds roamed the pale blue depth of the sky. Exploring every hidden piece of the air above the two hedgehogs' heads.

The two were walking slowly to the place of no return. Nevertheless, they both knew it was not the end for them and that once again they would leave the empty scene, empty. Just like the pain in their heart, the memory still lived on. She looked around her at the butterflies and birds. She could not understand how they could be so happy on this day, the day in which she could barely stand. Her male companion still held her hand, a comfort for both of them. She lowered her gaze back to the ground on which they were walking. The setting sun reflecting of her body, making her paleness-due to lack of sleep and nutrients-seem almost undetectable.

In her other hand she held a music box. It was made of silver and decorated by a rose laid on top. The roses stem was also silver but the flower itself was red and the leaf was green. The music played by the box was the tune of March from 'the nutcracker'. The box was small, but big enough to hold precious treasures of a smallish size. Inside were a few photos and a small golden baby bracelet. In the male's hand was a small teddy bear.

After walking for another few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination, a small paradise. However, not in today's meaning. Today there were seven chairs set out and only two were empty. They girl detached her hand from his and walked over to the freshly dug hole in the ground in front of the chairs. She knelt down and just stared up to the heavens before looking down the dark cold hole. This appeared to much as she began to sob lightly, a new hobby of hers lately. The other members of the group looked towards her with empathetic and sympathetic looks. They felt sorry for her. Out of all of them, she had taken it the worse, naturally, even if she was the strongest of them all- mentally and just recently physically. None of them went to approach her though; they all respected the fact that she needed space and would come to them if it got too much. Nevertheless, after a few more seconds of a deadly silence- except from her gentle sobs- everyone was beginning to doubt this. Slowly Shadow got up and approached his best friend, placing a hand on her shoulder and keeping it there. This seemed to work as her tears began to stop and she slowly got up, brushing of any dirt that had gotten onto her tight black knee length dress and fixed her hair back into a messy bun. She turned around and looked at her friends. All of their eyes holding a sense of love and respect. Each pair of eyes whether they be emerald, crimson, brown, blue, lilac or turquoise all of them reflecting her own emotions back and forth. But her eyes held nothing- they were emotionless. Cream cringed as her best friends jade eyes looked at her, if it had not been for the attempt at a smile she probably would have cried at her friend's expense. Amy stumbled forward, she looked extremely underweight and very sleep deprived. Her eyes were homes to a matching set of bags that not even foundation could properly hide. She was thankfully caught by Shadow, who guided her over to the others. She then hugged him and the others, except from her husband, Sonic. Instead, he took her hand, guided her to her seat and told Tails that they should begin now as the sun had just about vanished, about to leave them under a dark blanket. They all sat down in their seats except from Tails who began to light up lanterns attached to the tree branches.

The sun set completely, leaving them in totally darkness as they turned to watch the moon rise up from the horizon and in to the dark mysterious sky. The stars twinkled and flickered in the navy background, almost as if dancing. The colour of pink, orange and yellow had all now fully disappeared alongside the biggest star of them all.

It was a clear night and the crew down below almost didn't need the lanterns but Sonic had demanded it and no one had the heart to take that away from him also. He had also not taken it well. This was normal too, for such a circumstance. Tails began to speak. "My dear friends. We are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of Eternity, Amy and Sonic's little baby girl…" Tail stops, tears welling up in his eyes for the loss of his friends daughter, the loss of his niece. After a few seconds, he composed himself and begins to talk again, "Although she may have only been here with us for a fraction of our life. We were always there for her in hers, and that our love will always continue no matter where she may be. Her mother, Amy…" Tails stopped at the sudden wail from the pink hedgehog. Sonic hugged her into his chest as tears rolled down his face and onto her shoulder. She was shaking uncontrollably and she had no control on the tears she cried either. Rouge leaned over to rub her knee in comfort and whispered in her ear that it would be okay and the pain would pass eventually. Shadow also leaned over and placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slightly- a gesture of his kindness. Cream was gently sobbing at this sad event. She had never seen her friend like this, unless it was Sonic and he was hurt gravely. Cream knew that she had no way of comforting her friend and she did not like it. So many times had Amy been there for her. Now when her pink friend needed it the most, Cream could not return the favour. Tails just stood unsure if he should continue with his speech. He looked towards his girlfriend Cream for guidance; she nodded her head to let him know he should continue.

"Her mother, Amy has written a few words that she'd like saying." Tails then lowered his voice and addressed Sonic, "Should I say them or is she up for it?"

"I think you should buddy, she's still fragile as you can see." Sonic told his twin-tailed friend.

"I knew since the moment I heard your heart beat, that you would mean a lot to me. Over the four short months that you were inside me, I knew that you were going to be my sweet baby girl. But unfortunately, our time together was cut so very short. I could not believe it when I had my contractions at only four months. I was so happy to think that you would be seeing me early and I'd get to hold you forever in my arms. But that wasn't the case…" Tails paused unsure if Amy was okay. He looked towards her husband, who simple nodded his head. Tails acknowledged this as a sign that it was okay for him to carry on with Amy's words. He looked down at the piece of paper with her feelings on and then looked back at her fragile body; her tears had stopped leaving her eyes red and puffy.

He continued, "You were taken from me. Taken by an angel, but taken too soon. I remember holding in you in my arms. You had emerald eyes, just like your father. In addition, your hair was like mine but a light blue colour. You were so tiny and delicate, like a flower. Your name, Eternity, we chose it because we thought we'd have all of time with you. But, also because we will love you for all eternity. All of us, your aunties- Cream and Rouge- and you uncles- Tails, Knuckles and Shadow- and of course your parents. My baby girl, I will always love you and forever in my heart, you will stay. Wherever you are, I know that you love me too and that you are being looked after with great care. Sayonara, my little angel!"

"S-sayonara… my, little angel" Amy repeated quietly snivelling.

"We now commence with the burial." Tails informed everyone and then Sonic got up and pointed at his seat for Shadow to sit there so he could comfort Amy. Shadow did so and then he pulled Amy towards his fluffy white chest. Her tears had started all over again and she began to shake. Shadow tried his best to make her feel better and it was working, slightly. Sonic and Knuckles had disappeared for a split second and when they returned Sonic was carrying a small wooden coffin, Knuckles on the other hand had the flowers. Engraved on the coffin lid in gold was:

ETERNITY

The first day came and went,

But your memory will always stay.

Sonic walked slowly forward towards the dug out hole, which everyone had now gathered around. He then placed the coffin into the ground gently and moved out of the way for Knuckles to place the flowers just above the beginning of the hole. The flowers were pink and white roses and they spelt out- Eternity. Sonic went a got a white one from the bunch and walked up to Amy. He placed it in her hair and hugged her, whispering in her ear that it would be okay. Then his kissed her on the cheek.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Tails began his next speech. He finished it by saying, "If you have anything else to say please speak up."

Shadow was the first to speak up, "All our condolences to Amy and Sonic, if you need me you know where I am or how to contact me."

"Yeah"

"Same"

"Naturally"

"Of course, anytime" Was the reply of the rest of the group.

"Thanks guys." Amy said, while Sonic just nodded his head once but everyone knew he was grateful.

"Okay, now if anyone has anything they would like Eternity to have then please put them in now before we fill up the hole." Tails told everyone.

Cream was about to walk forward first, as they all knew Amy wanted to go last, but before she could Knuckles spoke resulting in him being slapped by Rouge.

"OW! What was that for? I only asked why coffins need to be nailed down, 'cause it's not like the persons going anywhere!" He cried out in.

This caused a loud wail to come from Amy and Sonic protectively wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug. Everyone looked at a confused Knuckles in disgust.

"Knuckles, what have I told you? Think before you speak, now apologise." Rouge desperately scolded her boyfriend and his words.

"Umm, sorry Amy. Sonic." Knuckles apologised.

Cream began to walk towards the grave and then she sat down, looking in.

"Hi Eternity. I'm your Auntie Cream. I brought you this blanket and I want you to have it." Cream said while placing a cream blanket into the hole on top of the coffin. The blanket was only small and had a cute brown paw print in the bottom right hand corner but Cream's mum- Vanilla- had shown her how to make a blanket and Cream had made this one all by herself, for this sweet child. She then reached out her tiny hands, grabbed a small handful of ash from the container, and sprinkled it in. She then walked back to Tails, a tear in her eye; he hugged her and told her she did great. It was then him that walked forward towards the burial place and he threw in a pair of golden bracelets.

"These aren't just any ordinary bracelets, they change colour depending on your mood. I made them myself. It's not much but it would have allowed your parents to know if you were hungry, thirsty, sleepy etc."

"Tails they're great." Sonic complemented his buddy.

Tails nodded his head and then he scattered some of the ashes.

Knuckles and Rouge moved forward simultaneously, hand in hand. Knuckles placed his item in first, without any words. It was a charm on a piece of string. The charm was in the shape of the Master Emerald and was made of wood except from a small green circled jewel in the middle of it. It was obviously a charm that had been made by a member of an old tribe of echidnas. It was said to bring good luck to the bearer. He backed of a bit so Rouge could place in one of her jewels- a small diamond.

"I found this on the day your mother told me she was pregnant. Now you could imagine my face that day… Wow, my best friend Amy was pregnant- what a shock. Anyway, she told me I was going to be you auntie. Moreover, I knew that day that as soon as you turned 18 I was gonna give you the jewel. Unfortunately, you never made it to 18, did you? Anyway, Amy was so certain you were going to be a girl and we all know that a girl's best friend is a diamond. Rest in peace, Eternity. And remember I love you, we all do" Rouge began to tear up. She and Knuckles reached into the container and got a small handful of ash each and then they poured it in together. The sight brought tears to everyone's eyes. Shadow then walked forward, his shoulder brushed up against Knuckles on the way past.

"Eternity, my darling niece. I have to agree with Rouge- you were a shock for us all. Hey, Sonic even fainted. But I have to admit when Amy told me she was pregnant I was angry. It was such as shock- to all of us. But I am ashamed to say I was the one who reacted the worse. I am not going to go into details; I do not want to bring it up on a day all ready tragic. Plus you know what happened, we all do…" Shadow started. Then he spaced out for a minute remembering the day he found out she was pregnant.

*FLASHBACK*

"Shadow I need to tell you something, can you come over? I don't know whom else to talk to. It's important!" Amy voice sounded urgent and quite scared but also a hint of excitement ran out from over the phone.

"Sure Amy, I'll be there in a minute. Are you okay? Is Sonic there with you?" Shadow enquired.

"I'm okay and…"Amy hesitated, "yes, Sonic is here but I need him gone…"

"Has he done something to hurt you or upset you? If he has…" Shadow said, jumping to conclusions. He was always very protective of Amy, he secretly loved her but he respected that she loved Sonic.

"NO! Of course not, it's not like that." Amy said almost panicking.

"Oh, okay. I will not ask why, but I can get rid of him for a bit. I'll be there in a bit." Shadow said and then hung up, just missing her last sentence- Thanks, Shadow.

He hurried to Amy and Sonic's house, at his top speed almost. A few seconds later he was stood at there door. He lifted his gloved hand to the door, curled it into a fist and knocked the wooded door.

"I'll get it, Amy!" He heard Sonic's voice from inside the house.

"NO! I mean I'll get it. You always get it it's my turn now." Amy screeched at her startled husband.

"Oh-kay then, you get it." He said, obviously confused.

Amy then ran to the door and opened it a slight bit and saw it was Shadow.

"Argh, I thought you said that you would get rid of him he's still here!" Amy whispered harshly. Shadow did not even look fazed.

"Oh hey Ames. Is Sonic in, I need to speak with him?" Shadow said loud enough so Sonic could here. The blue hedgehog got up of the seat and started making his way to the door. While Amy just stood there, mouth open, gawking.

"Shadow are you suffering from memory loss again. I needed to talk to you, not Sonic…" She whispered quietly before Sonic came up behind her and said, "I thought you wanted to get the door Amy, you need to do more that just open it and stand there, ha-ha." He chuckled before turning towards the crimson hedgehog stood there.

"Hey Shadow, you needed to talk to me? Come on in." He moved aside to let his friend come into his house. Shadow moved in and Sonic shut the door.

"I just came to tell you that Tails needs to see you immediately. I think one of his experiments went wrong. He keeps forgetting things; he might not even remember asking me to get you to go see him. I wouldn't be surprised." Shadow informed his speedy 'look-a-like'.

"Oh is he okay, I better go see if he's okay. Hey Shadow, thanks for telling me. Hey, Ames you're not doing anything why don't you and Shadow hang out. If you are not too busy Shadow." Sonic said before rushing out the door. "Bye!" He shouted before disappearing into the horizon.

"Please tell me that was made up and that Tails is okay." Amy pleaded with her best male friend.

"Yes, now you wanted to talk?"

"Urm, yeah. I'll get us a drink first. Do you like coffee or whisky- your probably going to need something strong for the shock?" Amy informed him.

"I think a Pepsi will do. You got any?"

"Yeah sure, sit down I'll be back in a minute." She told him before disappearing into the kitchen to emerge a second later with a tray full of chocolate biscuits and the two drinks. She set them down then took a seat opposite from Shadow.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't know who else to talk to except Rouge but she already knows. Not that you were second best but Rouge would understands more if you get me but she can't do anything more. Any way I… I… Are you sure you don't want anything stronger?" Amy babbled on.

"No this is fine, stop changing the subject Amy. Just tell me."

"Very well, but first promise you won't judge or tell Sonic!"

He nodded his head.

"Say it, say you promise!" She said in desperation.

"I promise."

"I'm…I…Me and Sonic…We…"

"AMY!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"…" Shadow froze. His mouth dropped forming the comic o shape. He began to yell.

"You're what! Who's the dad-Sonic? Amy how could you possibly be so stupid! Please tell me Sonic IS the dad and you are not just someone who will open her legs to anyone! TELL ME! Oh god!"

Amy began to cry, "Of course Sonic's the dad. What do you take me for?" Her voice slightly raised. The pitch increased in a defensive manner.

"Do you really want me to answer that! Amy, you stupid girl! Where is that careless hedgehog, I'm gonna kill him?"

"NO! Shadow don't you dare! He doesn't even know." Amy shouted at him.

"Yeah he doesn't know anything does he? Look what he's done to you; he's ruined your life…He's done that from day one and yet you couldn't possibly care how much pain he puts you through!" Shadow swore loudly but his 'colourful' language was cut short by a hard blow to the face. Amy had just slapped him with all her might! His turned his face back round so his crimson eyes were looking at her jade ones. He had blood running down his cheek and his eyes full of fire. Amy saw this and flinched, she had not meant to hit him; it had just happened. She retreated back scared of his next actions. He advanced forward but not to attack. Instead, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his damaged face. Placing it onto his newly made wound. She cringed as his blood touched her delicate fingers. He let go of her wrist and her hand collapsed down to her side. Her eyes were determined; she would not let him hurt her or her baby. She stood up tall about to go into a fighting stance but Shadow interrupted, "Do you really think I would hurt you Amy? No! I would never. And because of that, I will not go kill that… that, thing that you call your husband. He's safe, for now. But trust me if he hurts you in anyway he will be dead! And that's a promise. Good luck in your life Amy. Sayonara!" He whispered before disappearing out of the door at top speed.

"SHADOW! Don't go!" She called out. He turned his head and looked at her one last time before she was out of view. All he saw was tears. Before he was gone from view.

On his way back home, he collided into something or someone.

"Sorry." He said, lifting himself back up of the ground before going to help the innocent victim of his carelessness. He walked over to him and helped him up. Then he took a closer look at the person who he crashed into.

"Sonic!" He said in a low growl. Before zooming of towards his home, leaving the puzzled blue hedgehog to wonder what it is that had made Shadow so mad at him. But that was not what had concerned him the most, no it was the fact that a) Shadow was bleeding quite badly from his cheek and b) He had tears in his cold crimson eyes. Sonic didn't like the fact that there was something in his brain telling him to remember the events of his morning so far. He really didn't want to- he had just been to Tail's house to make sure he was okay and that he hadn't lost his memory or told Shadow to…

That was it; it had all clicked in Sonic's mind what he needed to do. He needed to go check on Amy. The last time he had seen Shadow was when he was at their house and he had just come rushing away from that direction with blood on his face and tears in his eyes. Sonic then began to make his way home at the speed of light. He flew open the door to find Amy sat in a corner crying, blood still on her hand. He panicked and rushed over to her.

"Amy? Are you okay? What's he done to you?" he enquired. She looked up at him with her eyes empty, emotionless. This scared him even more. She opened her mouth and…

"Sonic, I'm pregnant."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Shadow zoned back into reality, "Anyway I want you to have this flower, a blue violet. I chose it because it means faithfulness and that seemed fitting. Goodbye." He tossed some of the ash into the last resting place of Eternity Rose the Hedgehog.

Then he walked over to Sonic and Amy. They both had tears in their green orbs. Sonic then kissed Amy's head before he walked up to the grave. Shadow patted him on the back before he got there. Sonic knelt down and placed the small teddy into the grave.

"My darling daughter. Words cannot explain how sad I am that you are gone or how happy I am that you even existed in the first place. But remember, no matter what, that I love you. I would have done anything for you. Before I go, I have to tell you something very important. Firstly we all love you and always will and secondly your not allowed to date anyone until your at least 30 even if they've got lots pf money." Sonic joked, "Goodbye my baby!" Sonic said, tears rolling down his eyes. Amy who had followed him up to the grave comforted him. She kissed his head and hugged him. He then grabbed a handful of the dirt and let it go, over the grave. It hit the coffin below with a soft thump. He then backed of a bit giving Amy some alone time with her daughter.

She got down on her knees and placed the silver music box in front of her. She opened it before taking out the photos. She looked at the first one- it was a copy of the first ultrasound scan. A single tear fell onto it as she placed it on the ground beside her. Then she looked at the next one- it was one Knuckles had taken of Amy, Shadow, Rouge and Sonic. They had been doing up the baby's room that day but Amy decided it would be fun to have a paint fight and she had flicked her brush at Shadow. Resulting in a painted pink hedgehog. Everyone had joined in and Knuckles had taken the picture when none of them where looking. It was a very cute photo. She placed that one down on the other one and then looked at the second to last one- it was of all the gang (Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Cream and Knuckles). Some kind citizen had taken it on a sunny day. On the photo, Amy had written the relationship of her friends to her baby (for example- Daddy Sonic or Auntie Cream) she positioned that one on top of the other two and then looked at the last one. It was one of Amy and Eternity at the hospital, Amy had just given birth and Eternity was still alive but sleeping. This was the one and only photo of Eternity before she had passed away. Sonic was also in it but only his finger as he was the one who had taken it. A few tears fell onto it and she picked up the other photos and put all of them into the musical box. The tune, March from 'the nutcracker' was playing in the background, while Amy pulled out the golden baby bracelet. She turned it repeatedly over and over in her hands taking in the design. The outside was imprinted with tiny footprints all the way around. In addition, the inside read; With all our love, Mummy and Daddy xx.

She gently put it back into the box and placed the lid back on. The group was immediately left in silence again. Amy leaned down and put the box into the grave. She said nothing. She got up, gathered a small handful of the dust, and sprinkled it onto the coffin and sentimental items below. She turned around and walked up to Rouge with arms opened. The two girls cried while they hugged. The others diverted their eyes away from the heartbreaking sight. Knuckles then went to the grave and filled it in. Everyone turned to watch as Shadow placed the headstone on, with the help of Knuckles. It read;

R.I.P

ETERNITY ROSE the HEDGEHOG

Loving Daughter of

Amy and Sonic

Angels have to come from somewhere

Sayonara, our little angel

All our love Mummy and Daddy xx

A real jewel

Rouge and Knuckles xo

Gone to a better place

Were tears do not exist

Cream and Tails xo

Sayonara, little one

Shadow xo

Everyone just stood, reading the messages from everybody. Their eyes were all swimming in tears. The scene was painful to watch. Finally Sonic spoke up, "I think we should all go home now, it's getting late and it's been an eventful day. You are all welcome back to ours for the night."

"Thanks" Everyone said. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and turned to lead the way but she refused to follow without saying her last words. She turned and went up to the recently covered grave and said her final goodbye, "Sore dewa (pronounced soh-reh deh-wah - Japanese for goodbye, informal.) My precious angel. Dõmo arigatõ (Doh-moh ah-ree-gah-toh - Japanese for thank you) for the memories."

She got up and walked back to the group then placed her hand into Sonic's. He then lifted her up bridal-style and she snuggled into his soft muscular chest.

"You okay?" He asked his wife. She replied by nodding her head at him and he began to escort them all back to his home. Everyone took one last look at the memorable sight that was only visible due to the lanterns before they walked of into the distance.

'Rest in peace, for all eternity.' Was the last thought for them all as they made their way to Amy and Sonic's house. Sonic took a quick look down at his heavenly wife to see her with her eyes shut, sleeping. She had had an eventful day and he knew that she would pull through eventually. He focused back on the direction he was going, a tiny smile appearing on his lips as he thought of his wife. Sonic looked down at his wife again but this time at the white rose in her hair. He was going to get her to preserve it by squashing it in a book or something. The cluster of friends all walked of into the horizon, disappearing from view. The stars being the only things illuminating the long path in front of them.


End file.
